Three Days
by The Moonraker
Summary: Will They Make It Out Alive?


_Summary: Will Sam and Jack ever make it out?_

_Category: Adventure, Romance, Angst_

_Paring: Jack and Sam_

_Season: Umm….anytime you like…..probably about 4-5th season_

_Rating: PG a couple of words and a little blood._

_Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters belong to MGM/UA, Showtime/Viacom, SCI-FI Channel, Gekko, Double Secret Productions etc. and all the powers that be, not me. No copyright infringement intended. This story is written for fan entertainment only and no money has exchanged hands. The story is the property of the author and may not be posted anywhere without the authors consent._

_Author's note: This is my first fic so you'll have to forgive any bad mistakes. Let me know what you think be as critical as you like as long as you give me feed back. Yes, it's sappy, corny……._

0700

I stepped onto the elevator, smiling when Daniel didn't notice that I was there. "What'cha looking at?" I demanded peeking over Daniel's shoulder. "Oh. Jack. Didn't see you there" he mumbled something else in-comprehendible then went back to reading "I said what are you looking at?" I asked again a little more louder than necessary. "Oh... Yeah. Sorry, It's the MALP telemetry from P37.…4285, there was some interesting writing on some tablets that where near the gate" Daniel murmured stepping out of the elevator "But then you would know since you read the memo? " Daniel asked with mock innocence "ummmmmm…. Yeah…" I replied, mentally slapping myself. That was the paper I had spilt coffee on.. "Or did you lose it in your Mount Everest of paper work" Daniel smirked as they reached the briefing room "Hey!" I feigned hurt "That's not fair"

"Morning Sam, Teal'c" Daniel seemingly annoying my whining. Smiling when I saw Carter who was jotting down something on a piece of paper. "Good morning DanielJackson, ColonelO'Neill" Teal'c replied. "Good morning sg-1. Lets get this briefing started" Gen. Hammond ordered

"Doctor Jackson?" Hammond nodded toward him. Daniel looked down at his notes "The gate address for P37-4285 was an address found on PX7-4438, The MALP sent back some interesting footage. Near the 'gate there is a tablet…… " I drifted off into my own thoughts and let my eyes drift around the room, almost smiling when they landed on Jack, who was trying hard to look like he was interested in what Daniel was saying and taking notes, Teal'c listening intently to what Daniel was saying. You could always count on him to be the one listening closely to everything. I seriously hope that I don't bore people with my 'scientific babble' as Ja.. Colonel O'Neill calls it.

"…….Is that OK with you Colonel O'Neill?" Completely unaware what he was talking about I said "Sure" "Good. You leave in 45 minutes. Dismissed"

I looked at the event horizon, smiling wondering if I would ever not feel excitement when I see it. I had a funny feeling about this mission, not sure if it was good or bad I didn't say anything. "Sg-1 you have a go, good luck." Then I stepped through the 'gate.

"OK, is it just me or does everything look a bit different that it did on the M.A.L.P.?" asked Jack "It is most definatly not the same planet as the MALP sent images back from Colonel O'Neil" supplied Teal'c. I snorted, unable to help myself "Carter, did Walter misdial?" Jack said, smiling as I blushed realizing that I just snorted "No sir. The images the MALP sent back could have been a hologram of sort" "You are most correct" Jack whirled around to see a guy dressed in white clothes "I am Sigurd. I will not harm you, you will find that your weapons will not work here" "We don't have Gould weapons" Jack replied "No weapons will work here. You are Goul'd?" he asked looking disapprovingly at Teal'c

"No" I said "Teal'c is a rebel jaffa, the Goul'd are our enemies" "A woman?" Sigurd questioned "You allow this woman to speak without permission?" Sigurd looked anything but pleased. I looked at Daniel for help. "Actually Sigurd, the women of our planet are free to do as they please, we are friendly explores. If in anyway we have offended you we are very sorry" Daniel stressed the word very. "We did not intend to"

I looked the guy over I didn't like the looks he was giving Carter. "Sooo. We'll just be going now and let nice folks get back to doing…. What ever it is your doing-" "I am sorry I cannot allow that. You must come with me. We will see what the council decides" "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Sam murmured

They arrived at what looked to be a small primitive village. But near the edge of the village there appeared to be a huge building that was clearly anything but primitive. The inside was similar to the Tollan council room. There where four other men sitting in a semicircle of fancy chairs each with a bunch of gadgets on each armrest. I smiled, I know Sam was already itching to see what they where. One of the council I took an instant disliking to, his eyes, I decided, I didn't like his eyes. The 'council' was talking in some singsong type language that he doubted that even Daniel could understand. "Welcome to Ha'Lae, I am Regin, the head council. Are you Goul'd?" Regin asked "you do not appear to be Goul'd, however you travel with a jaffa?" "I am of the rebel jaffa, we are enemies of the Goul'd" Teal'c replied, used to this routine. "And they travel with a woman" said one of the council sounding disgusted, snake-eyes as Jack had deemed him.

"On our world, Earth, women are equals of men" I said getting tired of this. "You speak without permission!" "Nagendra, you must keep calm, they have different customs than ours" replied Regin before I could say anything "Who are you?" one of the council asked "I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill, Teal'c Dr. Daniel Jackson and Major Samantha Carter " "You are their leader?" he asked turning to Jack "Yep. Why don't let us go back through the Stargate, and let you nice people get on with your day?" asked Jack "We cannot allow that"-Snake-eyes "I am sorry; however, Nagendra is correct you have seen to much of our world, it would not be safe to return you, we are not yet certain if you are Gould spies or not"

"We promise not to tell anyone about you, just let us go home" I was getting aggravated. "We are sorry; However, we can't be sure you are who you say you are" Snake-eyes didn't look to sorry to Jack. "Isn't there some way we can prove that to you?" asked Daniel. This sent the council in a frenzy talking in their own language. "Daniel can you understand any of this?" asked Jack before Daniel could reply the council turned back to sg-1 "There is a labyrinth test that two of your team that we chose may enter. If they find their way out of this then you are who you say you are; therefore, you are free to go home, if not you will all be sentenced to death. You do not have to do this, you could live a life in Ha'Lae" Said Regin "The choice is yours" I looked around at my team, who all nodded their heads. "We'll do it" Regin nodded "Very well. Please excuse us a minute while we decide which two are to go" Again they started talking with their singsong voices.

Fifteen minutes later the council turned back to sg-1. One of the council stepped forward "We have decided that since Colonel O'Neill is the leader then he should go, and since we are curious about Major Carter being a woman and a warrior, she will go also, you have three days, if you have not found your way out by then you will perish" "Fine" I sighed "Where do we start?" we where enveloped in a bright flash of light and Jack's world went black.

DAY 1

"Carter!" I shook her, apparently we had been 'sent' to the labyrinth, and on the way been knocked out. "Sir?" she asked as she sat up. "Looks like this is it!" I said.

I sighed, "Just peachy" I murmured, Jack looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Well, lets get going. The sooner we get out of here the better"

We had been walking for at least three hours I figured. For some reason they had taken our weapons and watches, but left everything else. They'd even taken her boot knife. Lost in my own thought I almost ran into Jack when he stopped. "Sir?" I asked "Which way do we go?" he motioned to the hallway it had split off into two different hallways. Jack stood and thought for a minute "Left?" I suggested "Left it is" After a while he started humming. Which was really annoying. It wouldn't have been that bad but he kept mixing up tunes, and wouldn't stay with the same one for more than a few seconds, I so was not in the mood for this. "Sir. With all due respect. Stop the humming" I pleaded "Grouch" he complained "I'm not. It really wouldn't be that bad if you stuck with the same tune for more than 5 seconds"

"Yep"

"'Yep' what?" I asked

"You're a grouch" he insisted

"Am Not"

"Are Too"

"Am Not"

"Are Too"

"Am Not"

"Are too"

""Am--- you know what? Why don't you get back to your humming, sir?"

"But why? This is so much funner" "Funner is not a word. Sir"

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

I sighed "Please don't start that again"

"Why not?"

"You know what? I'm really beginning to regret saying anything." I glared at him. Jack just smiled.

I knew that she was getting annoyed and should stop. But I couldn't help himself. "Grouch" With no reply from her I looked over his shoulder to see Sam just standing there, zoned out "Carter? You OK?" Nothing. "Carter!" I shook her, this time she came too. She stepped back and looked up at me "I know this place" "OK… how?" I asked "Well, Jolinar new this place" Sam replied

"Tokra tunnels?"

"No sir, I don't think so. These tunnels weren't made from crystals" "Sooo.. Any secret doors out of this place?" I asked hopefully

"Sorry sir"

"Darn"

"So Carter, which way?" "ummm.. Left" "Are you sure?" "Yes Sir. I think." she added as an after thought. "you think your sure?"

"Well, I can't be certain but I'm pretty sure it's left. There was a system of sort to the halls. Something like: two lefts, three rights, two lefts, three rights ect."

"Left it is then"

Two right turns later they came to a big hall, I frowned I couldn't seem to remember anything past this point, all of a sudden I didn't feel so well either. I decided to keep my mouth shut, about the latter, I didn't want to slow us down any. "Carter, any of this 'ring a bell?" Jack asked "Actually, Sir, I don't remember anything past this point" I said frowning "Ok we'll camp here tonight maybe you'll remember something" "Yes Sir" "You set up the sleeping gear, I'll see what I can do about supper" By the time I had finished setting up the sleeping bags I felt a lot worse, I was hot and had a pounding headache. "Foods ready Carter" the thought of food turned her stomach, I stood up a little to fast and the room started spinning. I leaned on the wall for support.

"Foods ready Carter" I still didn't understand how the military could classify this 'goop' as food, I looked up just in time to see Carter stumble and lean against the wall. I jumped up and ran over to her side "You ok Carter?" I grabbed her arm and helped her lay down on one of the sleeping bags "I don't think so Sir" she mumbled "When did you start feeling bad?" "Not until we came in here" Sam said closing here eyes, I sighed "You should have said something" I laid his hand on Sam's forehead "You've got a fever, I'll get your plate-" "I'm not hungry" Sam interrupted "Well you need to eat something" I turned around and started digging around in my pack "ah-ha" I said when I found what I wanted, I pulled out a candy bar and handed it to her. Sam smiled "Your learning Daniel's bad habits" "I don't take chocolate to a desert planet!" They both smiled at the memory. "Get some sleep Carter, maybe you'll fell better in the morning" "Yes sir"

They came to a big room with no way out except the way they came it seemed. Sam looked around, there where red and white tiles on the floor with an four or five black tiles positioned in doffernt places on the floor. There was something about this room….. I opened my eyes that was the second time I've had that dream tonight. I let my thoughts drift trying to remember something about this place.

I opened my eyes, something woke me up but I didn't know what it was, I sat up and glanced over at Sam who was awake staring at the ceiling "Your supposed to be asleep" I said "I couldn't, to many dreams"

I coughed a little, debating on weather or not to tell him what I had remembered. "You remembered anything else?" Silence. "Carter" Jack drawled her name out "Yeah I remembered something" When I made no sign of continuing, Jack asked again "What?" "There's a chemical or something that starts in this room and runs throughout the rest of the tunnel. That's why I'm sick, It'll keep getting worse" I didn't tell him that I wouldn't get better if or when I got out of here "So why am I not sick?" Jack asked. "Because you weren't a Tokra' "

Day 2

"Sam, come on. time to get up" Sam, still half asleep, ignored me and rolled over. "Come on Carter we got to get going" this time she rolled over on her back and opened her eyes "You feeling ok?"

I asked "Peachy" I felt her forehead, she was worse, a lot worse. "I've already gotten everything together except for your sleeping bag and the your breakfast" I helped her stand up "I really don't think I could stomach anything right now" "If I don't make you eat breakfast you promise to eat something for lunch?" I asked "Fine." Carter said

We walked the first half hour in silence, me grimacing every time Sam tripped. I had asked her, after the first couple of time that she had stumbled, if she wanted me to carry her. That was a mistake. She just narrowed her eyes and said "No. Sir.", after that she had tried ever harder to pick up the pace but stumbled all the more. "Still mad at me?" I asked "Yeah, but not too mad" she smiled "Not 'too mad'?" he asked raising an eyebrow "Nope. I've been a lot madder at you for a longer period of time" "Like how long?" I asked

"Well, I think the longest has been six months- Don't look so surprised" I laughed at the look on Jacks face "Six months?" He finally said "For what!" "I promised Daniel I wouldn't tell" I said. Jack rolled his eyes "I'm not gonna throttle him. I promise" He added at the look of mock disbelief on my face "Alright…" I gave in "I was mad because I told you to get rid of that awful blue dress and you kept it" "How'd-" "You told Daniel, who let it slip." I interrupted, "Remind me to never tell Daniel another secret again" Jack moaned, I grinned. "Hand on a minute" I said stopping to take of my pack "I need something for this headache it's driving me crazy"

I glared at Jack who just glared right back, "We only have three days two find our way out of this thing, and I'm already slowing us down enough, we don't have time to stop for a 'break' " I argued "Carter you are sick. You need a break, you can't just keep going without stopping" "I can and I will. Sir" I added "No you wont. End of story. Don't make me make it an order" I could tell Jack was getting frustrated but kept his voice calm as possible "It already is, so what does it matter" I grumbled and sat down. "speaking of picking up bad habits… I think your around me to much" Jack joked

"Now what?" I asked, we had come to a section that split into three other hallways. "It's late we'll stop here tonight maybe you'll remember something" They could have gone on for another couple of hours , I knew he only stopped because of me. "Lets go on for an hour or so, I feel fine" I lied "You sure?" Jack asked skeptically "Yes Sir" I lied again "ok then, we'll keep going for a little while longer" Jack said "Lets go strait" I said, motioning to the hallways.

After about fifteen minutes of uncomfortable silence I asked Sam "Why did you join the military Carter?" "Because I wanted to" "Well that really answers my question" I answered sarcastically, at Sam's glare I said "I'm just tryin' to start a conversation here…. So why did you join the military?" Sam rolled her eyes "I mean there's all kind of other scientist jobs out there that probably would have paid you more" I continued "It was what Dad wanted" Sam answered. I waited for her to continue, "I spent my whole life trying to please him, but it seemed nothing ever did. The closest I got to making him happy was joining the military" Sam replied "If you had the chance to go back and change things, like not join the military, would you?" Sam stopped and put a hand to her head "I don't feel so good Sir." I caught her before she fell.

I moaned and opened my eyes "I was getting worried" Jack was sitting next to me, I looked around apparently he had already set up camp "You've been out of it for a couple of hours" "What happened?" I asked, I remembered talking with Jack, about the military, but after that nothing, if there was anything after that. "we where talking, and you fainted. You know there are plenty of other ways to avoid a question" Jack joked, but his smile was forced. "How do you feel?" he asked "Like I've been run over by a train" I complained "Get some sleep Carter" Jack said "You to" I replied already drifting off.

I woke up to Sam coughing, so I got up and walked over to her and sat down beside her "Sam, you ok?" I asked, Sam shook her head "mm freezing" I felt Sam's forehead again "your burning up" "sure don't feel like it" Sam joked dryly "Scoot over" Sam did as I told her, Jack laid down next to her and wrapped his arms around her, "Better?" I asked "Much, 'night Jack" Sam smiled "good night Sam"

Day 3

I woke up a little disappointed that Jack still wasn't there, I knew she that she would slow them down to much and they would never make it out in time. "Mornin' Carter time for breakfast" I tried to say "I'm not hungry" but it came out more of a grumble "I'll take that as an 'I'm not hungry' " Jack said from over on the small cooking stove.

I picked up a mug of coffee and walked over to Sam "At least drink something" "Please" I added after her look of disgust. "Alright, I'll drink some of it" she sat up slowly and took the mug from me "Today's the last day" Sam stated "I'll-"

"Nope" Jack interrupted "You don't even know what I'm going to say!" I was already frustrated "You want to stay behind" replied Jack quietly "Your not going to" "I'll slow you down to much, we'll never get out of here" I pleaded "The deal was we both made it out of here. Your not staying. If we don't make it, we don't make it. End of story." Jack turned around to get the cooking gear packed. I disentangled myself from my sleeping bag and started to roll it up. "Leave it, I'll do it" Jack said without turning around, I swear that man's got eyes in the back of his head. "Sit down" Jack ordered, to be honest I was grateful to be able to sit down but I was mad that I was so weak that I could hardly roll up a sleeping bag. I watched Jack as he finished packing everything in silence, then I caught my self and blushed, then sighed. When had thing got so complicated? When you fell in love with your CO that annoying little voce in the back of my head nagged.

We started off with Jack's arm around my waist to help support me. Then Jack asked "Sooo.. Sam to finish that question that I asked you earlier; If you had the chance would go chose not to join the military?" "No" I said "if I hadn't joined the military I wouldn't have met you or Daniel or Teal'c" or any of my friends, and besides if it wasn't for me you would have done blown up the word five times over!" I joked "True" Jack smiled. The rest of the morning passed my quickly as we talked about everything and nothing. By late evening I was beginning to feel depressed, it didn't look like we where any closer to the end than when we started. Jack threatened to carry me if I stumbled one more time so I was careful not to. Just when I was ready to give up we came to a room that looked like it was a dead end. "great" I said closing my eyes "A dead end" "maybe there's a secret door here somewhere" Jack said still not giving in. He took his arm from around my waist and began walking around the room examining the walls. There was something about this room… The dream! That was it everything cam rushing back suddenly, Regin was a Tokra' he had come here exploring, and went missing for two weeks then the Tokra' received a device containing a hologram which showed him going through the tunnels. The black squares where traps you couldn't step on them… I looked up quickly before I could say anything to Jack his foot went down on a black tile everything seemed to be happening so fast and yet in slow motion I knew what I had to do. Using all my strength, I shoved Jack out if the way just as his foot hit the tile. Feeling something impact my body then pain seared me from all over.

I had just moved my foot and the next thing I knew Carter shoved me out of the way. I watched as a arrow came from nowhere and hit her just below the shoulder she cried out in pain and then fell in a heap. I ran to her side just as she opened her pain filled eyes. "What the hell where you thinking!" I yelled at her fear gripping me.

I opened my mouth to try and explain but no words came out. "Don't try and talk" Jack said quietly "I'm gonna have to break this off so I can stop the bleeding" I nodded my head

"On four. One two-" I couldn't stop the cry the escaped me as Jack broke the arrow, I closed my eyes for a minute "You said four" I panted. Jack was tearing the sleeves off his shirt, he pressed them onto the wound to stop the bleeding. "Jack-" "I said no talking, save your strength" he said " "I need…to tell you" I said breathlessly "Regin…is a Tokra….came here then went missing" I coughed "easy" Jack soothed "Sent back a….hologram of what happened….when we came…in here.. I remembered….the hologram was….apparently a…fake" The strip of cloth where soaked in blood Jack tore some more and fixed them so they would stay with out him having to hold them. Then he cradled my head in his lap. "Hang on Sam" "It wont do any good" my voice would only come out as a whisper "Even if I got out…I would still get sicker" "Any doors out of here?" Jack asked ignoring what I said I almost laughed he'd never give up even when he knew…. "Come on Carter stay with me" " I..I don't know…according to the hologram…Regin was killed here" I closed my eyes "Stay awake" Jack said sharply "I'm sorry….sorry I let you down" Jack closed his eyes and shook his head "you've never, never let me down Sam" "I did…I didn't get you out" "That's Ok" Jack said, wiping away the tears I didn't know where running down my face.

My hands where shaking, I felt helpless I couldn't do anything for her. And it hurt like hell. "If anyone should be sorry it's me" I said "You didn't know, you couldn't have" "I could have decided to stay on the damn planet" Sam shook her head "You would have….regretted it if…you did" "Not if I knew what was going to happen" "Jack…look at me…you didn't know.. not your fault" Sam argued. I looked at Sam's face I had never seen it so pale since when Jolinar died and I thought that it had killed her. I told myself I'd never be that scared again. I was wrong. "I don't know what I'd do with out you" I smiled grimly "You'd get along fine" I shook my head "No"

Jack kissed me softly on the lips "I love you Jack O'Neill" I said "I love you to. I was stupid enough not to do anything about that" I closed my eyes and my pain seemed to vanish and I was swept away….

I looked up, everything had vanished. I was in a white room Sam was no where in site. "Hello" I whirled around there was another guy that was defanitly from Ha'Lea "You have passed the test" he said smiling "But we didn't make it out. What about Sam?" I said confused "Your MajorCarter is being healed" I almost laughed in relief, I was sure I was smiling like a tooth paste guy "But we didn't make it out if the labyrinth?" I asked "No, the test was not to make it out of the labyrinth, but a test of character" "Sam said that she was sick that--" "That is also being taken care of" said the alien still smiling. "one more question" I said "Why did Regin not go through the labyrinth?" "He chose to stay here on Ha'Lae. At the time he thought that the Tokra' where being wiped out he was sent here on a mission to find a way out of this galaxy but he chose to stay here, he was afraid if the tunnel" I narrowed my eyes "But-" before I could say anything else I was, once again, enveloped in a flash of light then found myself in a sort of hut with Daniel and Teal'c "Jack!" Daniel called "Regin told us that you had made it out and explained" Daniel smiled "It is good to see you safe O'Neill" Teal'c said "Thanks T buddy" I heard the 'door' swish open and in walked Sam. "We have a meeting with Regin DanielJackson should we not make our way to the council room?" Teal'c and Daniel made their way out of the tent.

I was never happier to see Jack in my life. Before I could do or say anything Jack had me in is arms, holding me. "I love you Samantha Carter. When we get home we are going to do something about that"

The End!


End file.
